herofandomcom-20200223-history
Beatrice (Dante's Inferno)
Beatrice is the deuteragonist of Dante's Inferno. She is a fiancee of Dante Alighieri and a supporting character, except as a villain as Lucifer stole her soul and fully corrupted her into demonic succubus before being purged by Dante and taken to Heaven by Archangel Gabriel. She as voiced by Vanessa Branch. Overview Biography Beatrice wait for her fiancee, Dante Alighieri. Before Dante was forced to go to Crusades, he was about to marry her. Beatrice gave him a cross to take it during the Crusades. Dante swore that he would not involve on "all of the pleasures of the flesh" and to protect her brother, Francesco, who is a friend of Dante and a crusader, before returning to Beatrice. While Dante is in Crusades, Beatrice made a bet with Lucifer: Dante kept his promise during the Crusades, then Lucifer would ensure that he would return home safely, or Dante slept with another woman, then the soul of Beatrice will be taken by Lucifer and be turned into her bride. Unfortunately, Dante, trusting the bishop instead of her, broke her promise and Lucifer won a bet. Death Three years later, while Beatrice sobs, Dante's father, Alighiero states it was useless to cry as Dante died long ago by recognizing him. He is about to seduce her, but then an assassin from Acre assaulted his villa. Alighiero subdued him, but the assassin grabbed the cross Alighiero wore and stabbed him in the eye, killing him. The assassin struggles Beatrice, but she gets her dress torn apart, revealing her breast, and the assassin stabbed her throughout the back by throwing Alighiero sword, killing her. The assassin stabs her in the chest upon revealing he is the husband of the slave girl, not her brother. Taken by Lucifer Minutes later, Dante arrive home. He sees the soul of Beatrice from her corpse stating she knew he would come. Then the dark manifestation of Lucifer steals her soul to the Hell. In the church, she asks Dante why she broke her promise shortly before disappearing. Again, she asks the same before being taken away by Lucifer. Demonic transformation In the circle of lust, Beatrice is now corrupted as a succubus. In the eighth circle, Beatrice is seen once more sitting on a chariot being carried by four Demons. She is angry towards Dante by calling him a fraud, saying he belongs in the eighth while flying around and him sends a flaming Malacoda to kill him, only to be overpowered and killed by him. She forces him to complete ten ditches. Purification Beatrice yells at Dante for condemning Francesco. Dante tells her to give up and shows her the cross which then purified her, much to her surprise. She thanks and forgives Dante before being taken by Gabriel in Heaven. Both Dante and Beatrice are seen in a smoky area naked, though she is covered from the waist down by smoke, she awaits Dante from the Purgatory to make a way to Heaven. Trivia *The moment where Beatrice died after being betrayed by Dante is similar to that where Judas betrayed Jesus who was later crucified. *The final moment where Beatrice is seen naked along with Dante is similar to Adam and Eve. Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Non-Action Category:In Love Category:Siblings Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Demons Category:Noncorporeal Category:Fallen Category:Cursed Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Deceased Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Betrayed Category:Tragic Category:Paranormal